Ideas, concepts, lots of plots
by whimonda3110
Summary: heaps of plot ideas and story concepts, for people with time to write stories... contains ideas from other fandoms too but will primarily be PJO to start. the plots can be used as stories or just as ideas to get imaginations working. Rated T for my paranoia and possible coarse language and/or adult themes. :)
1. Super Short Prologue

**Hey everyone, something I have discovered about myself is that I am great at coming up with story/fanfiction ideas….and not so great at actually writing them.**

**So, this article is for all those people who might like an idea for a story,**

**I don't own any of the books and you can do whatever you want with the stories. **

**They will be plots or basic concepts that I would love to read in a fic but really don't have the time to write. So take all the creative licence you need and write some awesome stories.**

**If you do use one of the plots please PM me so that I can read your fic. Oh and I have obviously not read all of the fanfics on this site, so if someone has already written one of these plotlines I give my apologies. **

**Over and out, hope someone can use my ideas! **

Super Short Prologue…

At the same moment various characters across the fanfiction universe, in a currently undisclosed number of fandoms, were cleaning out old storerooms and the like. One by one they each found a piece of paper. For most of the characters the words on these sheets were strange, they spoke of people they knew and events that had happened. A shift in the weave of the universe was imminent at the paradox of them finding these sheets. The mysterious guardians of the universe we are all sure are there performed a mass hypnosis on the characters in question. They forgot the small event and the papers disappeared, hopefully for good.

Yet months later they were to reappear, on a popular writing site…where the words on the papers had the potential to be publicised….if the guardians did not destroy them first.


	2. Page 1

**So as you gathered from the prologue, the ideas will be submitted in 'papers' basically as I get ideas… enjoy!**

**Paper I**

_Greek Mythology and or PJO_

Hestia - this goddess does not get enough love, we read all about Athena and Artemis battling to keep their vows…I am sure there have been plenty of instances where Hestia is tempted by love…

She also stakes the fire at Olympus constantly and is rarely noticed…I am sure she has seen things no one was supposed to….

The many indiscretions of the sky - Now don't get me wrong I love Hades and Persephone but 9/10 fics in the greek mythology section are about them, and there are heaps of other fics to be written. A story that could either be taken lightly or seriously is one about the 'Lord of the Sky's' many affairs. It could be from his perspective, Heras or one of his lovers. It could focus on him being a lousy husband, Hera being a total bitch or even on him actually falling in love with one of his partners. There would certainly be a lot of 'indiscretions' to choose from when it comes to Zeus! This could also be interesting considering many of the Olympians had Zeus for a father and a titaness for a mother…..

_PJO_

So many camps -  Now I am a sucker for two things in fanfics, Exchange Student Programs for one and Various Demigod Camps for two. I do not know if anyone else would enjoy reading a fic like this but I certainly would. It would be possible to have demigod camps for a bunch of different mythologies and/or folklores; and then have these camps exchange halfbloods for six months or something as a diplomatic gesture. Camps included could be

Camp Half Blood (duh),

Camp Jupiter,

an Egyptian Camp,

a Norse Camp,

a Celtic Camp,

a Chinese and/or Japanese Camp,

a Mayan Camp,

a Zodiac ( western or chinese) Camp,

a primordial camp, an elemental camp,

a hindu camp

etc, I have seen fics about some of the camps mentioned above but I have never seen a fic where the camps know about each other and have an exchange. Obviously doing all of the camps above would be tricky but picking just a few would be good and this sort of fic would be a good opportuinity to use both canon characters and OCs. I would really love to see this sort of fic and if anyone is doing it I would be happy to help. I also have a couple of Norse OCs which could feature….maybe.

Godly fairytales -  This is just a very basic concept at the moment…but I thought what would happen if classic fairytales and nursery rhymes we all know and love were put into the PJO universe, with demigods and gods being the forefront cast. It would probably be either in the distant past for the gods (something they have all but forgotten) or in an AU contemporary human setting for the demigods. Possible fairytales could be….

Beauty and the Beast

Snow White

Rapunzel

Hansel and Gretel

Cinderella

Sleeping Beauty

The Goose Girl (this is a not so well known Grimm fairy tale.)

The Golden Bird (same as above)

Jack and the beanstalk (now where could a beanstalk go in the sky…maybe Olympus..

Little red riding hood (a monster instead of wolf, Artemis instead of woodsman…maybe…)

Little Mermaid (or a naiad/nereid..)

The Pied piper

Rumpelstiltskin

Jack and Jill

Three billy goats gruff (with the Big three…I laughed for a while at that idea.

Three little pigs (….need I say more)

Twelve dancing princesses

Ugly duckling

And any others you can think of!

**And that's all folks…for the first page…**

**This was fairly short, only four ideas but I wanted to put something up just to see if anyone is interested in these ideas. If I get some reviews, on individual ideas or just the whole plot idea fic thing then I will post more pages. In the meantime I will keep thinking.**

**So even though this isn't a 'story' please review my concepts! **


	3. Page 2

**Hey everyone, so I have one review, since I know at least one person likes reading my ideas, here come some more, this page is mostly crossovers and again I do not own any stories, characters, gods etc that I may mention. R&R people please. **

**Page II**

_Hecates Stronghold _– Now I am not sure if this has been done before and if it has, sorry. The goddess Hecate is sick of being treated badly as a minor goddess. When the Olympians cross one line too many Hecate plays her biggest card, a secret army. In Scotland she has a stronghold filled with descendants of varying magical strengths. They are training their magic under the watch of Hecate's chief commander Albus Dumbledore. She gives the Olympians an ultimatum, give her and her children power or the witches and wizards of Hecate will wage war on Olympus. Other minor gods with their own secrets could join the fight too.

Oh and if you hadn't already realised this is a PJO and HP crossover.

_Dhampirs of War – _PJO and Vampire Academy Crossover. When 6 of the best guardians in the field mysteriously disappear the Moroi world first thinks of Strigoi, but it is not so. Taken to a demigod settlement known as Camp Half Blood the dhampirs are claimed by Ares, god of war and must face knowing that their past was a lie and the faith that the Moroi society is built on may be completely wrong.

_One arrow too many – _PJO and Rangers Apprentice Crossover. When the Hunters of Artemis are sucked through a portal to an alternate world and then trapped it is a tragedy. However in this new land they discover their arrows can be put to good use. The hunters are accepted into a mysterious group called the Rangers, famous for their archery skills. The diplomats of the Couriers also offer them a place and the Hunters find that maybe it will be possible to make a new life here. When they discover that the portal that sucked them through also bought horrific monsters with it the Hunters will have to fight to save their new home from a threat it has never faced before.

**Alrighty there are three crossover plots, please review and put my ideas to good use! **


End file.
